


Webby crushes on Blotty.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Foe Yay, Romance, Secret Crush, Short, Short One Shot, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Maybe people will write more about her if I ship her with Webbigail.
Relationships: Phantom Brat | Phantom Blot's Daughter/Webby Vanderquack





	Webby crushes on Blotty.

Webby Vanderquack retied the red string to the pin in the board. It was more important than ever that she had this board. She took another look at the newspaper clipping. It was one of the one news pieces about The Phantom Blot that wasn't mysteriously discontinued before she could find it. Possibly due it being a old tabloid story. There were so few Blot stories. He had truly earned the Phantom part of his name. Webby looked up back to the F.O.W.L. clip she made. Webbigail stepped backwards from her conspiracy board. She sat down and started her internet search.

Huey was puzzling F.O.W.L.'s plot, Vanderquack had the task of getting to know it's members better. This was only the start up, before they could risk adding members to their team they had to know what they were dealing with. The moon was a surprise and a slap to the face, they were so unprepared for an enemy that had planned for everything. In the end, they only avoided a snowball earth apocalypse by the seat of their pants. This time had to be different. The pink bow scrolled down the shady website. The kind nobody wanting to erase themselves from the world would bother shutting down. 

Pinky read though it, there wasn't all that much information about The Blot but it had a theory with proof to back it up. They thought he had a daughter. One of the few pictures of this crypid, there was another smaller figure with him. A couple reports also had described a little girl, one were she even called him "Dad." There was always a bunch of rumors with people claiming they had "been with" The black cloaked being but their was always that noise. Nothing confirmed, no birth records or anything suggesting she ever existed. Much like everything involving her father. Webbigail paused for a moment.

There was a picture of her. One in actual color, she was wearing a pink bow with her green eyes pointed to camera. Something about The Phantom Blot's Daughter was adorable. Of course, there is plenty of stories about little girls who were mysterious and stuff but there was something about HER. She seemed so cute and innocent to what she was involved with. There is a sad fact about the children of crimals, they end up getting blamed or treated poorly for who their parents were. A thing with the children of villains is a high likelihood to follow in their parents footsteps. 

Despite the many many murders and other general not so great things The Phantom Blot had done over the years, he didn't hurt children. That's when the girly girl remembered Funso and that girl about her age. Funso would just take time out of his day to talk to this seemingly random girl, nobody had actually ever gotten a good look at her. Just vauge bits and pieces. Just pink or green bows and dark clothes that seemed to cover her entire body. So very black. Like somebody had poorly edited out her from existence. Like somebody blotted her out. Unseen as a phantom...

Webbigail Vanderquack was frozen and her eyes were as wide as Bentley Buzzard's glasses. The dots had contacted. After all, Webby wasn't that dumb so it wouldn't be too hard for her to find out. That girl she had been trying to find in The Funzone was The Blot's Daughter! THE CUTIE PIE THAT ALWAYS MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARS WAS THE PHANTOM BRAT!... Somebody really had to think up a better nickname for her, Dotty seemed good. So did Inky and Blotty.. The preteen duckling scrambled to her the corkboard and grabbed a red string. THIS. THIS was IT! Huey was going... Wait. What was that fact about villains?

That their children tend to... Uh oh. A picture of the mysterious girl in the ballpit was pinned alone with no connecting string but The Funzone Mascot. Webby backed away to find she had accidentally knotted the red string around her pinky. Oh NO. Pink Bow unwrapped it from her finger to find the picture of Blotty had been on the other end of the string. UH OH. Damn you clear symbolism! Why must you be so obvious?! The young lady took the picture and frowned as she put a thumb on the printed photo. Why her? Webbigail wished it wasn't her, what if she had to fight Blotty? This wasn't like Lena... Lena had a terrible Aunt, from the reports Inky had a good dad who want to keep her as far from knowing anything about himself.

Those were the few peaceful sightings of him Webby had found over all these many years to put this board together. Just people seeing him, not even WHEN he was doing anything at ALL. When he disappeared with a stranger to immediately replace him... To replace her too. She could become anyone, just like her dad and she was always at Funso's, and with Funso. The skirted duckling bolted for her dairy to reread the conversations she had recorded from the ballpit crypid, she remembered to bring a few extra things there every weekend when Inky would show up. That plus a few other times during a couple of holidays.

The young adventurer remembered something about the conversations. Maybe if she found something, anything, there would proof in her reports that could prove this wasn't The Phantom Blot's Daughter.

If something, anything, was there. Maybe she could find one chat, or one time in the ballpit when she heard someone talking back to her but she never saw their face. Webby began to panic.

And that's where we stop because I have no more ideas. Bye bye kids! 

No, really. That's

The End.


End file.
